A wish come true
by SilverStar TomBoy
Summary: Karin is in her room and she see a shooting star. She wishes to see someone that she hasn't seen for a long time. Will Karin's wish come true? Who is that person that she want's to see so badly? When visit story plz review. Rated T maybe M in futue
1. Chapter 1 A wish

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts **_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long but here I am. I have been really busy with stuff and school but now that I'm for break I will be able to update I hope. I'm going to take my lap top to school this time and I will try to update during school if I have the chance. **

**This a new story that just popped up in my head after reading "Twists of Fate****" ****by ****Dreams of Insanity. It came in my head after reading chapter 5 at the end. Sorry it's short but I tried. So yeah I hope you will enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Bleach ****IV**** Chapter 1 ****prologue**

Years after they met

At the Kurosaki's clinic

Karin was in her room lying on her bed. She was looking out of the window and she saw a shooting star. So she started the make her wish about a certain person. That person is Captain Hitsugaya of squad ten. Her wish was…

"Toshiro… What are you doing? I want to know if you are okay and if Ichigo isn't giving you a hard time. When we I see you again? I want to see you so badly for some reason. I think that I having feeling towards you but I don't know. I just want you back here and I want to be with you. So please come back. Also drag my brother home too."

Ever since that certain captain left her she has none stop thinking of him. That's why she just made that wish. After she made that wish she fell asleep.

In Karin's dream

Karin was walking through a forest and she saw a woman walking towards her. She met up to the woman and when she looked at the mystery woman's face, Karin thought that this woman was her dead mother, Masaki.

"Who are you and what's your name? Also why do you look like my mother?"

"Well child that's up to you to figure out my name. You will find out why I look like your mother soon."

"Wait your trying to say that you're my zanpakuto? And you know about my mom?"

"Correct child. You're learning fast. Maybe that's why your Masaki's daughter. You're just like her and your beautiful just like her too."

"So I have to train very hard to learn your name? But what about me learning about my mom?"

"That's correct. If you really want to know the truth about your mother. Then come back next time. Your time is up child. I'm sorry but you will get your answers soon. Goodbye child."

* * *

End of Karin's dream

Then Karin's dream ended. "I wonder what my zanpakuto is like. I know it's a girl. Now I really want to know what my mom really was so badly."

Karin decided to get ready for school. When she walked into her class she saw someone special. That person was Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Toshiro…"

Karin couldn't believe her eyes at all so that she dropped everything that was in her hands. She ran into Toshiro's arms. Toshiro just held Karin in his arms as long as he can.

"Karin I missed you so much. I love you too." Karin was shocked to hear those words coming from a person like Toshiro. Karin started to cry because she couldn't believe that Toshiro was actually here with her.

"When did you arrive? Also why didn't you send me a message?"

"I arrived like 10 minutes ago. I didn't send you a message because I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you surprised me pretty well. I have to tell you something."

* * *

**Well there you go my new story. I hope you liked it. Review plz. Also I am defiantly going to bring my lab top to school. I don't trust my parents with it so yeah. Yes I left you hanging. Good luck on figuring out on what will happen next.**

**~Silver~**


	2. Chapter 2 Old love

Karin's thoughts, _**Sakura's thoughts **_

Toshiro's thoughts, _**Hyorinmaru's thoughts**_

Rangiku's thoughts, _**Haineko's thoughts**_

Ichigo's thoughts, _**Zangetsu's thoughts**_

Rukia's thoughts, _**Sode no Shirayuki's thoughts**_

Isshin's thoughts, _**Sora's thoughts**_

Yuzu's thoughts, _**Yuki's thoughts**_

**I finally brought my lab top to my school but there is only one problem. That problem is that my dorm hasn't very good internet especially my room. So when I do have good internet I would publish as many chapters as I can. I hope I can if not then that is just messed up. I think I can publish my stories during the weekend but not this weekend I don't think I can but we will find out soon.**

**This is a new chapter that just popped up in my head, after reading "****A Fish Out of Water****" ****by ****GrnEydDvl. It came in my head after reading the story. Sorry it's short but I tried. So yeah I hope you will enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Bleach ****VI**** Chapter 2 old love**

At the Kurosaki's clinic

In Karin's room

"What do want to tell me so badly?"

"I know we haven't seen each other for a long time and I'm sorry for the delay. I want to say is that ever since I left I haven't been myself, that's what Rangiku told me after I left you three months later." He paused for a second. "Without you I'm nothing but when I'm with you I am everything that I wasn't before. If I hadn't met you like we did I wouldn't be like this at all." Again he paused for a breath. "You're the one that changed me completely. I can never live without you." He took a longer pause. "If I ever lose you I won't know what to do at all, I would die if I ever lost you to anything. I love you so much. Do you love me as much as I do?"

"That is the most romantic thing I have ever heard. And coming from you? Honestly, I didn't think you were capable of says such words like those." Karin went on her tippy toes and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Neither did I but I practice that dozens of times. While I do it Rangiku would couch me through it." Kissed her back and they both were on her bed.

"I wish I was there to watch you get couched by Rangiku. I bet that was fun and funny at the same time." She kept on kissing him.

"You know while I was getting couched by my own lieutenant I was imaging you laughing at me." Then he kisses her on the lips once more.

"Toshiro I've missed you so much that I worried that I would never see you again. I was scared and I was at the verge of crying because I that you forgotten me and never wanted to see me at all." Karin's eyes started to fill with tears. She also started to shake. She tried to control it. Then the shaking stopped. She took a deep breath. "So last night I was lying on my bed and I saw a shooting star. I wished that I would see you again somehow and you told that you loved me so much and you didn't want to lose me at all because of the stupid rules in the soul society." She had a smile on and some tears coming down her face.

"Karin I had a feeling that I would see you very soon and I would surprise you somehow. I was dreaming of you wishing of something but I didn't know what it was so I had to wait until that day finally came." He smiled at her and wiped the tears way so he could see her beautiful eyes. He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I love you so much that I don't want anything get between us at all. If I ever lose you I wouldn't know what to do at all." He smiled at her again and played with her hair a little bit. "I don't want that happen at all I will die if it did happen to us. I care about you to let that happen. That's how much I love you Karin. Your wish came true and I bet you're happy." He kissed her on the lips again.

Karin looked at him and had a big smile on her face. Then she hugged him in surprise and he was shocked that Karin would do that especially when she was crying. He knew that Karin never ever cries especially in front of people. So he hugged her back and kissed her on her head.

Then they both fell asleep in the bed. Karin started to have that dream about her zanpakuto again. She also started to toss and turn. Toshiro can feel Karin tossing and turning he wanted to know what is Karin was dreaming until he felt her spiritual pressure rising very high. He got worried so he put a barrier around them so no hollow would attack her.

* * *

In Karin's dream

"Welcome back child. I bet today was your best day you ever had."

"Wait how did you know that I had a good day? Also who did you know that before I even told you?"

"Well child zanpakuto's are like another half of you and they are part of your spirit too. So that's why too. I knew that your Toshiro was coming back today."

"How did you know that he was coming, especially today?"

"Well let's just say that his zanpakuto Hyorinmaru and I are very close friends."

"You know I'm smarter than that. I know that you are in love with Hyorinmaru. You can't hide it from me."

"Okay I am in love with Hyorinmaru. I always did and that's not going to stop me. Whatever my master falls in love with and that person has a zanpakuto I would fall in love. Sometimes that never happens it's very rare." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I was your mother's zanpakuto before you and that's when I fell in love with Hyorinmaru, but your mother was in love with your father."

"See I knew it. So you do like Hyorinmaru and can you please tell me about my mother?"

"Your mother was the most beautiful female I ever saw in my entire life. Every soul reaper male would try to make a move on her but she would always turn them down." She has a smile on her face and she made a little laugh. "Your mother was a funny woman. She was kind, helpful, funny, quite, shy, and brave. She was so different from all the of the female soul reapers." She stopped for a little bit. "She wanted someone strong and to tame her. Your mother was a tough one to handle."

"Wow that's a lot about my mom. Is there more that I need to know about my mother?"

"Well there is a lot more to learn about your mother but you're not ready to learn all of them. When the time comes you will be able to learn more about your mother." She took a deep breath. "Now next time you come back you will have to learn about me and about how you will wield me. That's when you can learn how to become a soul reaper. Goodbye child see you soon."

Then Karin's dream ended. Karin woke up with Toshiro having a worried face.

"What?"

**

* * *

There you go my second chapter. This chapter is much longer than the other chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think of it. I hope I did a little better than on the other chapters. **

**My story "Love at the first sight" I will have a new chapter published soon as possible so don't worry I haven't forgotten about it. If you have noticed my other Bleach stories have been left untouched, that is because I have been busy getting other idea's for my other stories. I will also update my Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh 5 Ds', D.N Angel, Kiba, and Wolf's Rain as fast as I possibly can. So don't worry I will try my hardest to update those stories. See you soon guys.  
~Silver~**


End file.
